


A Haunting We Will Go . . .

by InkspillsNotebook



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: "ghost", Abominations, Added rape tag becuase it's technically not concensual since possessed and manipulated, Death, Demon possession, Demon seduction, Ghost Hunters, Gore, Gothic Elements, Horror, I had a ton of fun writing this, I repeat this is not your grandmas ghost story, Kiddos there be demons, M/M, Monsters, Mutilation, Things go from bad to worse, This is not your grandma's ghost story, You Have Been Warned, for those of you that have been here awhile, make that what you will, more tags will be added after part two gets posted, prompt, yes there will be a part two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkspillsNotebook/pseuds/InkspillsNotebook
Summary: A simple ghost hunting trip goes horribly wrong when Leorio and Kurapika enter the infamous McMillen house. Generation after generation of misfortune and death has left more scars on the house than any could believe, but none so horrifying as what lurks beneath . . .





	A Haunting We Will Go . . .

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetautumnwine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetautumnwine/gifts).



> Based on the Prompt from @sweetautumnwine
> 
> "Leopika haunted house/ghost hunters where leorio is a firm believer and kurapika is too but he maintains his facade as a skeptic until he is spooked"
> 
> I ran with this. Like I'm pretty sure this was meant to be like Buzzfeed Unsolved. That is NOT what this is

“Remind me again why I’m wasting my only day off to do this?” Kurapika asked, turning the wheel of the car right to take the exit. The trunk was packed with different lighting and filming equipment, the backseat was stuffed with their overnight bags, and Leorio was currently filling his face with a snack wrap while texting.

 

“This place is it, Kurapika. I have a reliable source that  _ knows  _ this is the real deal, and-”

 

“Zepile is an antiques dealer. Besides, ghosts aren’t real, Leorio.” Kurapika slowed coming to the beginning of a neighborhood. Leorio hadn’t explained much when he’d typed in the address to some random house and instructed Kurapika to just get them there.

 

Kurapika could feel a headache coming on.

 

It wasn’t as if he didn’t  _ completely  _ believe in the supernatural. He had enough strange dealings as a child, his own mother was a very strong believer in the paranormal. It was just that as excited as Leorio was about everything . . .

 

It was fun to pick on him.

 

“Park here, this is it!” Leorio yelled, stuffing the rest of his food in his mouth before almost running out of the car before it stopped. As Kurapika got out Leorio already had a few pieces of equipment in his hands.

 

“Are we able to film here?” Kurapika asked, assisting in unloading the car.

 

“Yeah, the owner apparently lets people like us do this all the time,” Leorio explained.

 

_ People like us meaning idiots. _

 

Kurapika kept his thought to himself as the two entered the house. Kurapika had to admit, the property certainly fit the mold of a haunted house. The old New England Colonial stood tall and proud surrounded by dead trees and a thicker woods towards the back of the property. The was hardly any sounds even though the highway was only a few minutes down the road.

 

It gave Kurapika a chill.

 

“We’re spending the night here?” Kurapika cursed himself at the soft weaver in his voice.

 

“What? You aren’t scared are you?” Leorio teased, kicking open the now unlocked front door. Zepile had gotten them the key from the owner.

 

“To be scared would mean that there was something wrong with the house. So, obviously I’m fine,” Kurapika snarled. He wouldn’t let Leorio win this. Not this time.

“I’m telling you, Kurapika, this is the house that’ll make a believer out of you,” Leorio declared proudly, setting up the equipment in the living room.

 

_ If only he knew. _

 

The two spent a good hour setting up. With different cameras scattered about the house, EMF readers, and two Spirit Boxes placed on the coffee table with the laptop of the camera’s live feeds they were ready. The sun would be setting in about an hour, and then they would begin.

 

“What did you find on the history of the house?” Leorio asked suddenly. Kurapika blinked before pulling out a small journal from his bag. Kurapika flipped through the pages until he came to the right entry.

 

“The McMillen home has gone through various owners through the decades. The original family was said to have lived and died in the house, though there are no medical records or obituary reports to support that theory. The second family to come to live here had reports of strange occurrences. The family dog mysteriously died in the backyard, the youngest child was sent to the hospital with scratches and bite marks, and the wife was sent to a mental ward after she began speaking in tongues and nearly drowned her husband in the bathtub.”

 

“Wait what?”

 

“I’m not done,” Kurapika continued. “The home was left vacant for three decades until the small little family of the Murphy’s purchased it back in the sixties. The family lived in the house for three years before anything strange began to happen. It began with their oldest daughter. They reported seeing a change in her mood, her social life, and finally her temperament. It had apparently become such a problem that the family debated sending her away to a school for troubled teens. She terrorized her siblings and were driving her parents to near divorce. They had made plans to send her away when they found out that she was pregnant, but the daughter wouldn’t reveal the father, only stating that he was always close by. The medical report states that her body was found mangled in the basement, the baby had been gutted from her. The Murphys were arrested for murder, the siblings sent to foster care, and the house repossessed by the bank. The current owner bought the home to demolish it to rebuild, but once rumors spread about the haunting demon theory, they had began renting it out for cases such as this.”

 

“Jesus,” Leorio looked sick. 

 

“You sure you want to do this?” Kurapika asked him. He was just as uncomfortable and if even the  _ slightest  _ bit of any of that were true, he really didn’t want to spend an entire night in this house. 

 

“We came all this way, and you took off work. It would be a waste,” Leorio grit his teeth while speaking. The two remained quiet after that, just double checking the equipment and waiting to begin. 

 

When the sun finally set and the house was completely shrouded in night, they began. 

 

“Should we split up? Cover the most ground now then focus on other rooms together later?” Kurapika suggested.

 

“Split up? What do you think this is Scooby Doo?” Leorio growled, clearly not liking the idea. 

 

“There’s nothing to be frightened of, besides it’s only nine. We have the  _ entire  _ night here,” Kurapika shrugged. “Nothing’s going to happen. If it makes you feel better I’ll start in the base-”

 

“No way. You’ll just roll your eyes and take five minutes. You start in the attic and work your way down. I’ll handle the basement,” Leorio argued. Kurapika held up his hands in surrender trying not to smirk. Leorio fell right into Kurapika’s hands. 

 

There was no way in  _ hell  _ Kurapika wanted anything to do with the basement. 

 

They split up, making sure their walktalkies worked before wishing the other luck. Kurapika added an eye roll for a bit of show, but he had to admit he was starting to get nervous. There was something to say about a house that had witnessed so much death and misfortune. 

 

Kurapika climbed the stairs and made his way through the small door leading to the attic. The steps were narrow here, clearly only meant for access and not safety. He would need to take his time. The top of the attic stairs revealed the bedroom of the youngest McMillen children. With so many family members living under one roof, it was clear that they had needed the space. It was cramped, smelled of mold, and Kurapika couldn’t help but wince at the goosebumps on his arms. 

 

How did Leorio keep talking him into these things? 

 

Taking a deep breath to settle his nerves, he began to search the room for any sign of activity. The EMF reader wasn’t picking up on a single thing, and Kurapika didn’t want to break out the spirit box just yet. It was still too early in the evening.  _ If  _ anything was going to show itself, it would be much closer to the early house of morning, two or three would do it. 

 

Kurapika was patient, he could wait. 

 

He rummaged around a few of the trunks finding outdated clothing and a beaten up toy chest with tragically ancient wooden toys. Kurapika pulled a few out, one startling him as a small metal ball shot out from a spring within a wooden cannon. Kurapika jumped from the noise, but became frozen when the little metal ball rolled across the floor back to him, lightly tapping his shoe.

 

“It just bounced off the wall. Keep it together, Kurapika,” he hissed to himself. He put the toys away and moved back to the steps, desperately trying to convince himself that the light children's laughter was his mind playing tricks on him.  

 

********************************

 

“This house takes a lot of flood damage,” Leorio complained. He pulled out his handkerchief to cover his nose and mouth. The basement reeked of mold and mildew. If they decided to further explore the basement later on, Leorio would need to grab the facemasks from his bag. They didn’t need to be checked into the hospital with some sort of mold inhalation. 

 

The basement seemed pretty standard. There was a lot of storage shelves, no doubt the work of the Murphey’s once they had moved in. With the abrupt ends to the families a lot of the belongings were just left in the house, so they needed to go somewhere. Leorio walked between the shelves, not the biggest fan of how crowded they were that they blocked his vision. It was like a hedge maze, only with junk. 

 

When he came to the last turn, he froze seeing his flashlight flicker. That wasn’t right. Leorio tapped the light against his leg then pointed it forward again. The light flickered once more. 

 

Leorio had put in fresh batteries when they had been setting up. 

 

“Anyone here?” Leorio called out, moving forward to get a better look at the open area. There was a beaten up washer and dryer next to the furnace. There were small puddles of water from the heavy rain that had hit this area the day before, and the rest of the place just looked like a normal basement. 

 

All except the large black painted pentagram in the far corner surrounded by candles. 

 

“Fuck,” Leorio stumbled back when his light had hit it. The story of the Murphey’s instantly came to mind. Had the daughter done something as stupid as summoning something? Had it gone further back than that? Had the McMillen’s done this? 

 

Leorio slowly backed away, not wanting to be down here alone when this place could have a lot more living in it than Casper the friendly ghost. Leorio picked up the pace making his way back through the maze of junk, trying not to scream when different items would crash to the ground behind him. Leorio began to run, and the shelves began to fall. 

 

“Kurapika!” Leorio yelled as loud as he could, racing up the basement stairs only to slam face first into the door as it shut before him. “Kurapika! Open the fucking door!” Leorio pounded against the wood, trying the handle.

 

It was locked. 

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Leorio whispered. His flashlight flickered, faded, then went out. Leorio stopped moving and breathing, the basement suddenly eerily silent. Leorio held his breath, unable to see or move. 

 

He heard a rasping chuckle before he was viciously dragged down the stairs back into the dark.

 

**********************************

 

Kurapika had left the attic in peace, instead moving down along the hall to the second floor rooms. The floorboards creaked and moaned with every step he took, putting his nerves on edge. He had no reason to be behaving like this. Nothing had happened. This was going to be another boring night in some random house. 

 

He made a left down another hallway and paused. 

 

He listened, straining his ears to pick up on whatever sound was coming from down the hall. There was heaving breathing, some sort of thumping noise, and there were definitely voices. Weren’t Leorio and Kurapika the only two here? 

 

As quietly as he could Kurapika forced himself forward towards the door and the end of the hall. As he approached, he could feel his face flare as the sounds coming from the room were anything but decent. He halted, glaring at the door hard trying to figure out what was best in this situation. He counted backwards from ten, exhaled, then pushed open the door. 

 

He simultaneously wanted to vomit and faint.

 

The headboard slamming against the wall was the continuous thumping he had been hearing. There, laid out upon the bed was a naked female, head tossed back as she screamed, body arched and legs spread wide while a massive shadowed figure loomed above her. The form was far too large to be any person. No whatever it was, there was nothing human about it. Kurapika felt bile in his throat. This was the room of the Murphy's daughter. The story of her pregnancy hit him full force. Kurapika dropped his flashlight, vaguely aware of it rolling down the hallway as he could do nothing but watch the scene before him unfold. 

 

He shut his eyes as tightly as he could, braced himself against the doorframe, and forced himself to swallow the bile. 

 

He sputtered, coughing and wheezing as he opened his eyes to find the room empty. The visual burned in his skull was no longer before him. He reached forward as quickly as he could and slammed the door shut once more. Kurapika raced to his flashlight, then continued back the way he came towards the stairs. 

 

He needed to find Leorio, and get the hell out of here. 

 

Kurapika  _ jumped  _ the final five steps, but the pressure on his back and the stumbling of his legs clued him in otherwise. They were not welcome here. That was clear. Kurapika chanced a look at his watch. 

 

It was only twelve thirty. 

 

“Leorio!” Kurapika called, eyes frantically searching the main floor of any sign of the other. Was he  _ still  _ in the basement? Leorio was stubborn on the best days, but even he should have come up by now. Kurapika headed towards the basement door. “Leorio, are you down there?” He hated how panic was beginning to enter his voice. Something was  _ very much  _ wrong with this house. 

 

They needed to leave,  _ now. _

 

Kurapika found the basement door closed. Why would Leorio close the door behind him? Trying the handle he found it stuck for a few moments before he pulled it open. The door groaned, almost as if fighting against Kurapika’s harsh tugs. 

 

It was pitch black down there.

 

“Leorio! This . . . this isn’t funny! I would have thought you’d be more mature about this,” Kurapika went to move forward but paused. Taking a quick look around he found a book on the table close by. Leaning it up against the doorframe so the door wouldn’t be able to close, he began descending the stairs. 

 

“Leorio!” Kurapika was becoming desperate now. He hadn’t heard from Leorio, and if he was having a similar experience to what Kurapika was having he began to fear the worst. “Leorio, please!”

 

“Kurapika!”

 

He was running before it even registered. 

 

The yell had come from the left, further into the basement then where Kurapika would have wanted, but he made his way through the maze of shelves further into the dark. The beam of his flashlight waved around frantically with the movement of his arms. He had to jump and dodge various items scattered on the floor, but he finally came to an open area. 

 

Tears began welling up in his eyes. 

 

“Leorio,” he ran over, desperately trying to stay focused on getting the other down. This was sick and twisted, and whatever the hell was going on here they were going to get out. 

 

Leorio was hanging from the wall with a black pentagram surrounded by candles. He was stuck fast by iron hooks that dug into the flesh of his arms and legs. Leorio was bleeding heavily, his clothes tattered and dirty as if there had been a bear attack. His face had different scratches and was swollen in various places oozing out blood and some substance that Kurapika wasn’t sure of. Kurapika hoped that he wasn’t seeing a chunk missing out of Leorio’s shoulder, but he didn’t dare look very hard for fear of breaking down. Leorio was hardly breathing, and nearly unconscious. He needed to stay focused for the both of them. 

 

“Kurapika, r-run,” Leorio huffed, wheezing with each breath he took. He was dying. 

 

“I’m not leaving you here. What the hell happened?!” Kurapika hissed, trying his best to get Leorio down. 

 

“Look out!” Leorio cried out, giving Kurapika just enough time to avoid the form coming up behind him. Kurapika’s eyes widened seeing what stood before him. It was hideous, the stuff of nightmares, and it was heading right for him. Lanky and twisted looking it lumbered forward clumsily in a way, but it made Kurapika’s blood run cold. This was not something from nature. 

 

“What is it!?” Kurapika cried, racing to find a weapon. There was a pipe off to the side that Kurapika grabbed, swinging with all his might to bash against the creatures face. It gave a high pitched sound of pain, stumbling back and retreating to the dark, clearly to regroup. 

 

“I . . . I think it’s that Murphy girls baby . . .” Leorio answered. “Kurapika, you . . . you have to-to get out of here.”

 

“Shut up, Leorio. We’re  _ both  _ getting out of here. It ran off. It won’t hurt you again,” Kurapika pledge. 

 

“No,” Leorio shook his head as best he could. “You need to l-listen to me. That’s the Murphy girl’s  _ baby. _ ”

 

“You said,” Kurapika pulled, wincing at the cry of pain Leorio gave, but at least he was down.

 

“The baby didn’t do this to me,” Leorio barked out. Kurapika stilled, the image of the massive abomination over the Murphy daughters body flashed in his mind's eye. “It’s going to get it’s father.”

 

“We have to go,  _ now!”  _ Kurapika was half dragging Leorio as they raced towards the stairs. There was a roar, something guttural and deep that shook the entire house. The shelves toppled over behind them corraling them closer and closer to the stairs. There was something clearly chasing after them now, heavy steps of something massive coming from somewhere deep beneath the house itself. Kurapika felt as if he were running through tar, never being able to move fast enough. They bolted up the steps, the shelves being tossed aside by the creature. 

 

“Kurapika, leave me,” Leorio pleaded. “I’m s-slowing you down.”

 

Kurapika ignored him, kicking shut the basement door and heading for the exit. It was so close. Screw their things and equipment. The car keys were still in his pocket and they would be long gone. Kurapika reached out to grab hold of the front door handle. Leorio was suddenly pulled from his arms, screaming in both fear and pain. Kurapika turned, horrified to see the offspring dragging Leorio down the hall further into the house. 

 

“Give him back to me!” Kurapika hurled the closest thing to him. The lamp shattered against the things head, making it hiss and snarl. Kurapika was about to lunge forward when the basement door exploded off its hinges, another roar making Kurapika’s ears ring and nearly bleed. 

 

“Kurapika, go! Please!” Leorio screamed, his left leg torn from his body by the offspring. The revolting sound of flesh and muscle being ripped apart, bone cracked and broke off completely. The rush of blood that splattered the creature and Leorio made Kurapika light head and Leorio passed out from the pain, or he was dead. Kurapika didn’t know, but feared the worst.

 

Kurapika stood in awed horror from the looming  _ thing  _ coming up from the depths of hell and further into the hall.

 

It had no face, nothing to show any form of emotion or expression, just horns of bone covered in blood and a massive jaw of teeth the size of daggers, glistening with drool. Whatever form it had taken to seduce and fuck the Murphy girl had been a watered down version of its true self. It was massive, a behemoth of muscle and oozed death. It moved the equivalent of a step towards Kurapika, then pounced.

 

His own scream never had the chance to leave his throat.

 


End file.
